1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Web page display system and an image server, a method of controlling the image server and a program for controlling the image server, and an image display control device, an image display controlling method, and a program for controlling the image display control device.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the development of computer devices, image servers have been accessible from various devices such as not only personal computers but also cellular phones and digital cameras via the Internet. Since the image servers have been accessible from the devices other than the personal computers, various contrivances have been made. For example, when image information is provided to the cellular phone, image data is edited to match a display screen of the cellular phone (see JP-A-2000-188776, for example).
Examples of Web pages are ones having various functions such as a clickable map. Depending on the function provided to the Web page, therefore, some devices can display the Web page but are not operated in conformity with the function of Web page. The function of the Web page cannot, in some cases, be utilized.
Furthermore, all devices which access the image servers cannot necessarily display texts represented by text data. In a case where the device which can display an image but cannot display a text accesses the image server, when text data is transmitted to the device from the image server, a text represented by the text data cannot, in some cases, be suitably displayed.